Petal Shower
by Yolea Irk's
Summary: Everyone has their own soulmark. When they encountered their soulmate, the mark in shape of one soulmate's birth flower will bloom. No one anticipated a Soul Reaper as Ichigo's soulmate. Soulmate!AU, Fem!IchigoxByakuya. Now two shots.
1. Strawberry Gaiden

Summary: Everyone has their own soulmark. When they encountered their soulmate, the mark in shape of one soulmate's birth flower will bloom. No one anticipated a Soul Reaper as Ichigo's soulmate. Soulmate!AU, Fem!IchigoxByakuya.)

* * *

PETALS SHOWER

Little Ichigo regarded the mark imprinted on her right backhand as the most beautiful thing. A pink ranunculus in tiny bud, her soulmark, her _soulmate's_ birth flower. Her jealously guarded treasure, no one knows outside her little family. Masaki helped her deciphered the flower's language.

Every flower language from the soulmark usually told their soulmate's personality.

Hers was a very good one.

"According to this book," Masaki gleefully pointed at certain page. "Your soulmate holds honor and has a good character. A very good one."

"Really?" Ichigo awed at the picture painted on the page.

While not as glamorous as rose, ranunculus has its own attractiveness. Will her soulmate was as wonderful as his or her symbol that Ichigo bear? She couldn't wait for the day they'll meet.

Masaki nodded. "He or she also has a radiant charm to boot with."

"Like Daddy?" Sienna colored eyes flicked a glance at Masaki.

Curiously watched the elegant red camellia crept on her mother's arm and a little on her neck. It was Daddy's birth flower. Isshin on the other hand has white sweet pea's mark. The birth flower of her Mommy, one Ichigo favored the most.

"Like Daddy." Masaki swooped her daughter into a hug, elicited a squeal from Ichigo.

Watched the whole scene, of course Isshin doesn't want to get left behind. Hugged her beautiful wife and cute daughter, he boasted how fortunate he was. Masaki giggled and told him to keep his voice down or he'll wake up the twins. Flustered Ichigo'd rather hide her face on Masaki's shirt.

It only served Isshin's chortle further.

Few days later, Masaki died, leaving Ichigo with her father and twin sisters. Her departure left a deep scar on Ichigo. So she buried herself between taking care family and school. As seasons continuously changed, the memory about her soulmark was slowly forgotten. Locked away down there in her conscience.

Nearly a decade has passed and Ichigo has grown into a stunning 15 years old girl.

The lumbering Fate's gears henceforth picked up its phase bit by bit.

-o-

The encounter with Rukia, the petite Soul Reaper, has turned Ichigo's world upside down.

Understandably, she wasn't all too pleased and avoided Rukia. After few coercions and a certain event, Ichigo reluctantly agreed to became Rukia's substitute. After all, the orange haired girl has been responsible for Rukia's lost power.

So Ichigo did all the other girl's duties, one by one. Friends gained, her spiritual power grew stronger and stronger. Rukia was a pushover and a bit to haughty but a loyal friend she was and Ichigo treasured her. So yes, everything went well so far.

Until Rukia runaway from home.

Left with nothing but a letter Ichigo found few hours later.

"And she told me not to act reckless, the little runt."

Gritted her teeth, Ichigo dashed out to give her a lecture and drag her back.

Fate, unfortunately, was far from done yet.

-o-

She found the ravenette in less than 15 minutes.

Rukia hasn't actually gone too far to Ichigo's great relief.

Someone already got in there first though.

Made it two groups, the first group was none other than heavily injured Uryū. The other one was a pair of Soul Reapers. One of them has a wild red mane in a headband and tatto on his forehead. The last one was...

She noted the twenties-odd year old man has a white haori above the black shihakusho. Few weird-ass hairclips adorned the long black hair. Looking at the brief glance, he actually bore few resemblances with Rukia.

And he has made his movement to grab Rukia.

Ignoring the tingling warmth from her soulmark, Ichigo did what came into her mind first.

She beat the man as her smaller hand grabbed the man's wrist.

"Stop!" Ichigo pulled his hand away from Rukia, shielding the shocked runt.

A simple action. A butterfly effect.

The static ranunculus bud on her backhand went sprung forth. It bloomed across all her visible skin, like there was no tomorrow. Beautiful shade of pink petals dominated over green leaves and slim stems, making everyone including Ichigo gasped at the sight.

Another burst of flower from the unknown man has alerted Ichigo. Vines of white nadeshiko trailed over the widened eyed man's arms and neck. It wasn't just any common nadeshiko to her astonishment. Ichigo immediately recognized it as kawara-nadeshiko.

Her birth flower.

One unique thing about the soulmark was the way they represented. Every soulmark will appear as flower bud tatto. Each flower different, it based on the soulmate's birthday.

Ichigo's birthday was in 15th July. According the Japanese flower calendar, her birth flower will be kawara-nadeshiko. The stoic man wore haori and hairclips possessed the same flower's mark.

Her soulmate was a Soul Reaper.

(Back on Kurosaki clinic, a shudder crawled on Isshin's back for unapparent reason.)

-o-

Ichigo found out his name much later.

Kuchiki Byakuya was his name and Rukia's brother. A member from one of four noble families in Soul Society. He also happened to be Ichigo's soulmate and her to his. It has been concluded, Ichigo's mad adventure (love life) just took the first phase.

Oh boy. This will not end well.

Ichigo could tell it from the phantom headache coming onto her.

-o-

Trivia: Japanese have tanjōka or birth flower or birthday flower. Someone's birthday and their characteristics can be represented by few flowers. I choose only one that has the closest meaning with their characteristics. For the Bleach chara's birth flower and their meanings:

Kurosaki Ichigo: 15th July; kawara-nadeshiko. Meaning: pure love, talent, boldness.

Kuchiki Byakuya: 31st January; ranunculus. Meaning: honor, beautiful personality, radiant charm.

Kurosaki Masaki: 9th June; sweetpea. Meaning: origin, gentle memories.

Kurosaki Isshin: 10th December; red camellia. Meaning: unpretentious grace.


	2. Midnight Sun Gaiden

Summary: Everyone has their own soulmark. When they encountered their soulmate, the mark in shape of one soulmate's birth flower will bloom. No one anticipated a Soul Reaper as Ichigo's soulmate. Soulmate!AU, Fem!IchigoxByakuya.

* * *

PETALS SHOWER

Among Gotei 13, every esteemed Captain bore their signature strength.

Each one is a master in their own field and a great fighter.

Captain Kuchiki Byakuya of Sixth Division, revered as one.

A powerful Captain in his own right. The esteemed head of Kuchiki clan.

The Captains valued him as a competent fellow Captain.

Lieutenants and subordinates respected his undeniable strength.

Commoners venerated his authority as the respected nobility.

Yet they were unaware.

Behind the donned dignity as the head of prestigious clan, Kuchiki Byakuya remained as a flawed man capable of emotions.

Destiny bestowed an interesting fate for the future clan head.

Depend on the realms, soulmark represents in different manner. In Human Realm, human soulmark represent by their birthflower. In Seireitei, Plusses and Shinigami's soulmark represented by the flower petal one spoke upon their fated meeting.

This universal law applied for all Shinigami and Plusses.

Kuchiki Ginrei, Kuchiki Sōjun and Kuchiki Shana understood what they witnessed after Byakuya brought to this world.

A mark shaped in tiny seed engraved on his small right hand.

The mark commonly saw in Human Realm.

Seireitei will be in uproar should this leak out.

Worried for his son's life, Sojun gave a white arm guard for his only son. The arm guard always covered Byakuya's soulmark. Smooth, sturdy fabric secured the staggering little secret.

Many times Byakuya asked himself, why him?

What makes him different? What makes him special to have two soulmarks?

For long the question never answered, the boy now grew as a man, focused on his noblesse oblige. Fulfilling the duty as a Shinigami, the burden on his shoulder weighed same as the world itself.

It overwhelmed to bear such weight on these shoulders.

Sometimes, he was in the verge of losing himself.

In those dark times, Hisana sat beside him. Occasionally talked simple things and sat in the porch, watching the sunset together. Staying there until the sky shone with stars. Her gentleness and quiet support never failed to remind him as simply Byakuya.

Has been the same ever since from then, when the soulmark united them in the same path.

.

 _(The encounter happened in an upper district in Rikongai, few years back. Too distracted in the middle of selling daily goods, she bumped onto him who must fetch few things. Fortunately, Byakuya caught the falling woman in time.)_

 _("Are you alright, Miss―" The question left unfinished as something else gained his attention. Spontaneously his hand touched the edge of his mouth, felt something stuck in there and pulled it out.)_

 _(A soft whitish purple peony petal. Few more innocently lay on the dirt near his feet.)_

 _(_ _T_ _he petite woman's lips curled into a beatific smile_ _,_ _seal_ _ing_ _their fate forever.)_

 _("I might look fragile but I'm confident at my resistance, Shinigami-san.")_

.

Getting the elders's approval became a battle as intense as battling a Vasto Lorde.

Already they voiced strong disagreement toward Hisana.

The battle worth it once Byakuya and Hisana showed proofs; flower petals ( _peony to him, anemone to Hisana_ ) preserved in small vials ( _what a bunch of hypocrites_ ).

The wedding was held under a two hundred years wisteria tree. A perfect moment coincided with its peak blooming season. The purple curtains serenely swayed, as if celebrating the newly married couple.

Living as the husband and wife does have its own obstacles and hardships. Surrounded by high expectation and sharp gazes no different than vultures. Even so, they always supported one another. The couple always prevailed. So far, they seemingly do it fine.

Until that day arrived.

.

 _(Summer arrived a bit late so the weather stayed warm.)_

 _(They strode to the largest pond located in the main garden. Expensive koi fishes were swimming elegantly. In the edge, blue irises bloomed at their peak. As her fingertips tenderly caressed one bloom, Hisana voiced out her thought.)_

 _("If I have a wish," Deep purple eyes looked upon the clear sky. "I would love to meet your other half one day.")_

 _(Byakuya halted on his steps and sent a gaze at his wife.)_

 _(Hisana never ceased her amazement for his other soulmark. A tiny seed, silently spoke about the unborn soulmate.)_

 _(As fingers intertwined, anticipated curiosity slowly won over.)_

 _("Although they are born human and lead a live in a different realm?")_

 _(Hearing Hisana's chimed laugh placated his mind and heart.)_

 _("Whoever your fated one may be, I bet they are a wonderful person.")_

 _("Why are you so certain?" The inquiry prompted a wider upward curve from Hisana.)_

 _("Called it a woman's intuition.")_

.

Few months later, Hisana fell ill. Her health derogated too fast.

In her deathbed, Hisana plead him to search Rukia and his other fated one.

Hesitation held him still. The elders still bitter for his and Hisana's marriage.

Now Hisana asked him to find the other one?

Even so, Hisana never faltered. Never once Hisana's wish the best for her beloved husband ever deterred. Aware that they do not have much time left, Byakuya asseverated for Hisana's sake.

One day in a quiet spring, Hisana left his side forever.

-o-

It took some time until he found Hisana's little sister and adopted her as his sister. As expected, the act drawing another strong opposition from the elders. This situation made Byakuya continuously watched his back.

The position as clan leader only served as a decoration. The elders still and always have their leash in his neck. The elders were the true power holder.

.

 _(A gilded cage in gold.)_

 _(Beneath grandeur illusion, poisonous snakes poised to strike.)_

.

Protecting Rukia would be nigh impossible. So long as the old vultures circled her, so long as he himself in strained position.

Putting distance, Byakuya watch his adopted sister from afar. Refrained from rush and search for his other fated one in Human Realm. In the day the tiny seed transformed into a white bud of kawara-nadeshiko, Byakuya firmly stayed in Seireitei.

.

 _(The lock incapable on contained all the longing and agony in his heart.)_

 _(Only vigorous trainings allowed the Sixth Division Captain to keep in control.)_

.

In an unrelated occurrence, a bed of kawara-nadeshiko bloomed in Byakuya's quarter a few weeks later.

Once in a while a small bouquet adorned the vase in the dining room.

Even if Rukia noticed the peculiarity, never once she asked a question.

On the contrary, complimented the flowers she often does.

Bless her for sharing Hisana's empathic understanding. Their relation strained from clan politic.

It doesn't mean Byakuya cannot show his care through another way.

If Rukia received small pretty things, it has nothing to do with a certain stoic man. If she encountered sweets in her bedroom by the time she came home in fatigue, her brother has no connection with them.

Rukia will beam for the rest of day, nevertheless.

Time kept flowing. Rukia passed the academy and stationed under Jushiro Ukitake's command. They celebrated it by made her favorite foods in dinner. The way his sister glowed in joy and pride brightened the day. Seasons changed, years come and go.

One day, a mission came down for Rukia.

An extermination mission in Human Realm, in Karakura city. Three weeks would suffice for a newbie Shinigami. As a concerned brother, Byakuya has every right to corner Rukia and give her some advises.

The talk ended at once when Rukia overwelmed by the given attention.

Later in the dinner, the servants were requested to make Rukia's favorite dishes.

This silent support paid off as the smaller Kuchiki smiled in delight.

In Rukia's departure day, they spent their time like any normal day.

Once send off his sister, Byakuya faced the very bane of his duty: paperwork. Stacks piled up high enough and nearly touched the ceiling. How come the stacks piled up in such impossibly manner, forever remained as mystery. One thing certain, it will be a long, tiring day for Captain Kuchiki.

.

 _(He should've figured out the mission would turned amiss.)_

 _(While unseated Shinigami do have mission in Human Realm, it would be Rukia first mission.)_

 _(A seated rank must supervise an unseated first mission in Human Realm. But Rukia went by herself. The first mission in Human Realm usually takes around two and half weeks at most.)_

 _(This mission purposed to familiarize the unseated Shinigami with human civilization.)_

 _(It would be his first mistake.)_

.

At first three weeks, everything went relatively normal.

Another week passed yet he received no news.

Discomfort rapidly strengthened than ever.

Something doesn't right. Something went wrong and it grated in the nerve.

Until one day, an order came from the Central 46.

A month passed since the supposed deadline of the mission. At instant, the paranoia reached the peak. A grievous law has been broken by Rukia. She gave her power to a human.

The truth struck and shook him into the core.

It was absurd.

As much as being a bit hot headed and passionate, she would never do anything stupid without any valid reason. Yet she is a Shinigami who must keep the balance of life and afterlife. The fact she broke the rule stayed true.

As a brother, he cannot sever Hisana's most cherished sister.

As a clan leader and a Captain, obligations must be fulfilled.

Vacillated and conflicted, never been Byakuya was so lost in his life.

A harsh reality to swallow; aside from few others, no one truly cares for Rukia. The mission turned into a test of loyalty and strength. His loyalty and his sister, Rukia, were on stake.

For once, the Sixth Division Captain harbored strong resentment for Seireitei's politics.

Time kept ticking.

The longer he stalled the more expose Rukia will to dangers.

Love or duty.

Family or responsibility.

Bracing his heart, the Kuchiki clan head made up his mind.

 _._

 _(Admittedly it was his second mistake.)_

 _(Why would Central 46 order him in Rukia retrieval's mission? The law stated soundly. The tasked Shinigami for criminal retrieval mission and the lawbreaker will have no close relation.)_

 _(Doing this, the possibility of cooperation can be prevented.)_

 _(Due to their positions, he and Captain Ukitake would instantly eliminate from the options.)_

 _(By all means he would never an eligible candidate for retrieval mission.)_

.

Taking Renji with him, off he went to Human Realm and found Rukia in no time.

The pure fear in Rukia's face ( _in Hisana's face_ ) almost faltered his determination.

Shoving the guilt to the back of his mind, Byakuya warned Rukia of futile resist.

Long arm reached for the still trembling Rukia…

…Only to be beaten by someone else.

.

 _(The third and final mistake has been committed.)_

.

"Stop!"

 _(What started as simply retrieval mission went straight to south.)_

-o-

Word leaked out and spread far by the time they arrived in Seireitei.

Of Shinigami sported a human's soulmark.

And of the mortal girl _(Kurosaki Ichigo, a part of his traitorous mind whispered)_ he brought along.

Only because she demanded it many times until she wore off the Sixth Division Captain. The fiery girl almost came so close to punch Renji.

They fought like a twisted parody of a cat and a crocodile fight.

.

 _("Interesting. Are boys always this fucking moron? Now we have a pompous four eyes, a pretty statue from Antarctic, and tattooed barbarian?")_

 _(If look could kill, the glare given by the bespectacled boy would reduce his target to ash.)_

 _(He came earlier on and behind the veiled sarcasm, defended Rukia. From the way they bantered, they were acquaintance at a certain point. The Quincy boy possessed remarkable amount of reiryoku. Yet in the end, he has been dealt by Renji. Disabled but mostly intact.)_

 _(Renji provoked as easy as sparked gunpowder.)_

 _("Rukia is a Shinigami abide by Seiretei's law. The order of highest authority is absolute. As for you, girlie, as much as we want to punish you, you are a human. Our jurisdiction forbids any harm in humans and disturbing balance in Human Realm!")_

 _(Seireitei law does emphasize the importance of never harming humans and protecting balance in Human Realm. Every Shinigami must wear a limiter once they enter the Human Realm. The reiryoku of supernatural beings such as Shinigami can affected and disturb Human Realm's balance. Good thing never come out from the mess.)_

 _(In emergency, the Shinigami may turn off the limiter and request for a help.)_

 _(Ironically, newbies often forgot this rule. Many get themselves killed within five years as a consequence. Same ill fate almost fell on Rukia. Her decision was undeniably a wrong one. An irony, the ignorance toward the law is what kept her and Kurosaki alive.)_

 _("She gave her power to save my family despite the risk. I have used it several times anyway and it put me as guilty as well! Whether like it or not, I'll come with her!")_

 _("Blasphemy! A human like you want to enter Seireitei? Keep dreaming on!")_

 _("I can and I will find a way." Ever dauntless, the human girl challenged Renji.)_

 _(Renji sputtered indignantly. "You! You would dare…?!")_

 _("Good thing I asked Rukia the way Seireitei works. Your so called system failed her! They do not bother to investigate the Hollows' abnormal spike activities in past few weeks and send backups. Now you will capture her? Some 'good' and 'dutiful' Shinigami you are.")_

 _(The combination of jab of truth with a piece of neglected information. The wake up call slammed hard. From the corner of sight, his adopted sister visibly stiffened as Kurosaki kept ranting. Rukia threw an interesting mixed glare, her face already as white as paper sheet.)_

 _("What!?" Kurosaki crossed her arms defiantly. "We need to get this inside the numb skulls of these glorified ostriches!")_

 _(This was the last straw for Renji. He exploded in no time.)_

 _("What did you just say!? C'me here, ye little shit. I'll show you manner!")_

 _("…Manner? You are more brutish than a gorilla and even gorilla has manner.")_

 _("That's it! I'm gonna pulverize that little insolent mouth of yours―!")_

 _(Hisana and Kurosaki would get along well.)_

.

As expected, this news has invited some…attentions.

The most unwanted one came from Captain Kurotsuchi. Soon as Byakuya entered the hall, those eerie yellow orbs zeroed on the soulmark visible on Kuchiki leader's neck and face. Unholy glee sent by the crazed Captain reminded of the kind of fate will await the human girl, should Kurotsuchi has his way. On _his_ soulmate. Enough said.

Few like Captain Ukitake, Captain Unohana, and Captain Aizen congratulated him. Others gave no damn and processed the situation in indifferent manner. The rest strongly expressed their discountenance and questioned his obligation.

Before chaos spiraled down further, interference arrived in form of Captain Commander. Silenced them all in one booming command, the old Captain had him accounted everything. Everything, including his soulmarks and his human soulmate.

Bracing for inevitable, Byakuya cautiously gave them a lengthy report.

By the time the report fully untold, Captain Commander Yamamoto made an important decision. Since the matter of soulmark deeply involved, they must handle it accordingly. The soulmark was given to all living beings by the Creator.

Soul King himself must respect the law of soulmark. Separating the fated ones by force deems as the unforgivable. Aggressors instantly fall to hell.

For the time being, Kurosaki and Rukia were taken custody inside Tenth Division.

Their power will be restrained by special collars and placed under Captain Hitsugaya's watch.

Captain Yamamoto put him under surveillance and his movement strictly limited. The limitation order while manageable still irked him.

Nonetheless, there was time before the final decision will be out. Better investigate what on earth was going on in Human Realm while everyone's attention divided. Once all evidences have gathered, the guilty charge placed on Rukia and Kurosaki can be discharge _(He still uncomfortable to call her name back then)_.

Until the plan unceremoniously thrown out of window, that's it.

-o-

Days later, Kurosaki's friends _(of course they will)_ infiltrated Seireitei.

Chaos followed in their wake only for the sake of finding Rukia and Kurosaki.

Everything escalated in a blink of eye.

Worse still, Captain Aizen was founded death.

All the blame pinned at the intruders. Less than a week afterward, Aizen was still alive all this time. The bespectacled man also the true culprit behind Central 46's massacre and later, betrayed Gotei 13. Followed him are Captain Ichimaru and Captain Tosen.

Many have lost their lives. Many have been injured.

Seireitei suffers some heavy damages and needs extensive repair for months.

A number of the wounded Captains landed on the Fourth Division.

After twelve days, the gravity defying madness finally stopped for good.

.

Aside the brashness and short-tempered, Renji has a good head. From Renji's many complaints, one thing stayed true. Staying in bed for days served more torturous than doing three months worth paperwork. Paperwork was banned during recovery. A smile from Captain Unohana deterred the terrified patients.

The hell that is boredom lasted not for long though.

-o-

The book barely reached a quarter by the time the door of the room opened.

Stand in there was none other than Kurosaki. No more reishi suppressed collar, no more wearing white kimono. She wears normal clothes. Bright orange hair styled into a side braided ponytail. Previously concealed soulmark came into sight. Pink ranunculus adorned her arms and a portion of her left cheek.

What gained his attention however was her atypical gesture. Hesitation stopped her from entering the room. Those usual fiery amber eyes darted everywhere but him. The jittery shift on his soulmark further solidified the analysis. Soulmarks always reflect the soulmate's emotion state.

After a little longer hesitation, Kurosaki stepped in and slide into the nearby chair.

Setting the book aside, Byakuya inclined his head. At the first glance, Kurosaki left impression as a girl who defies the rules a lot. During further ( _albeit limited_ ) interaction however, she revealed her more timid side. Chewing her lower lips, Kurosaki leveled her gaze. So many emotions fluctuated in those amber orbs.

"So…Good afternoon?" The amber eyed girl hesitantly greeted. Another jittery shift on his soulmark. "How is your injury?"

So much for wanting a talk without any awkwardness.

At least they have a good start after days of strangled interaction.

"Captain Unohana is an exceptional healer." Seireitei recognized the Fourth Division Captain's healing skill. Even with the best healer in Seireitei however, not all wounds can be treated. "Regardless, it is wiser to rest still. Some of worse injuries only heal through natural means."

And the wounds leave ugly scars for certain.

"Oh…" She casted a quick glance at his bandaged neck. "Rukia asked me to check on you. She hides it but I can tell she's worried sick."

His heart twisted at the pointed information. Kurosaki's soulmark mirrored his inner conflict. A number of flowers shriveled. The memory of Rukia's terrified, wide purple eyes as Aizen's blade instead pierced him replayed in his memory.

Sensing his turmoil, Kurosaki audibly huffed in exasperation.

"Once fully healed, you need to see her."

"I will." After all, he owed Rukia both the apology and explanation.

Kurosaki seemed satisfied if the visibly relax gesture on her indicated it. "Sure."

For long moment, only calming serenity and quiet peace kept them company. Outside the window, the sun shone cheerfully, no trace of tension or suffocating hideous vibe left. What happened in the past week seemed too surreal.

"What is happening now after Aizen escaped?" Kurosaki gave a squeeze on her skirt.

And here comes the issue.

The classified information somehow leaked to outside. Already it became an open secret among the Plusses and Shinigami. Even Captain Shunsui showed his wariness concern during his and Captain Ukitake's visit on the other day. It wouldn't surprise Byakuya if the leaking was done by Aizen.

The lunatic man has the nerve to congratulate the finding of Byakuya's soulmate.

This backstabber dared to use Rukia as an expendable pawn.

The demon in human skin put a human girl in deep danger for his goal.

Even he showed his abnormal interest to Kurosaki.

Unforgivable.

Aizen Sōsuke will pay for his crimes _(Kuchiki_ always _pay debt, even if it takes hundred years)._

"If we were in any normal situation, Iwould not dare assuming much." The older man carefully threaded his words. "Having a human soulmate however, is a significant case in Seireitei. No Shinigami ever possesses a pair of soulmarks from both realms."

Kurosaki gaped incredulously. "But, it will make you…you mean to tell me you have…"

"Hisana was my first soulmate and Rukia;s older sister."

Upon the past tense usage, Kurosaki stiffened. A single kawara-nadeshiko, half hidden by kimono sleeve was wilted rapidly. A show of old pain. Once upon a time, he too experienced same pain.

"I-I'm sorry for your loss..."

"It happened long ago, there is no need to apologize."

"But losing someone dearly is never easy..."

Death is absolute universal law.

Where there is beginning, there will be end. The dead ones are gone for good while the livings mourned and must continue living. A matter of fact every Shinigami understood quite intimately for despite their title, even Shinigami are not immortal. They said time will heal and mend the opened wound. Often they forgot if the wound deep enough, it can leave scar and time alone cannot heal it. Only the hurt one can heal themself.

"Hisana would loved getting know you."

If previously Kurosaki stunned, now she was utterly speechless.

"Hisana…always said she could not wait to meet you. She did not have any friend back then."

The ranunculus mark on her skin swayed like they were blew by the invisible wind. Silence returned, stretched longer than before.

"I would love to meet her too."

Gray eyes softened, showing warm gentleness. Byakuya put his larger hand above hers.

There across Byakuya's arms, the mark were rapidly growing and blooming more of the pure white flowers. Bubbling warmth ( _disbelief, happiness from his soulmate_ ) trailed following after where the mark grow. He took it as a good sign.

"I..." Twice times awkward coughs. "I must admit we don't have a good start. But I can see you have a good heart and truly care for Rukia. I'm sorry, for the accusations."

The genuine apology had touched him. Mirrored Byakuya's emotion, the ranunculus flowers straightened and healthier than ever. There were few of new blooms added. It will take time and long adjustment for them. Many obstacles will hinder their path, fills with suffers and pain and scars. The path will be long and endless.

Now, Byakuya will not walk alone in this path, not anymore.

Hisana will always hold special place in his heart. However, Kurosaki too has become someone important. A fated one Byakuya will hold dearly.

Firm arms were pulling the orange haired girl closer in.

"Thank you." He will not fail this girl and his sister. He will protect them until very end, this he swore.

Smaller hands gingerly clutched the back of Byakuya's hospital cloth. No louder than a mutter, her voice carried raw emotion.

"…Thank you too, Byakuya."

.

 _(Thus, let us festive under the dancing petals)._

.

A-not-so-foreign-warmth sparked from his soulmark.

Simultaneously, the girl within his embrace jerked in surprise.

Ichigo was about to open her mouth when she coughed hard several times.

The fit of cough truly concerned the bed-ridden Byakuya, it happened too sudden. His intention to call a medic was postponed as something round blocked out in the throat. It forced Byakuya to put his hand on the mouth and coughed.

Once the coughs ceased, Byakuya pulled his hand and discovered a small dark seed laid in his grasp.

As a Captain, Byakuya has seen many things, included stranger things. Spitting a seed of cherry blossom was a whole bizarre phenomenon on its own. There in his soulmate's hand, a different kind of seed laid innocently. Her amber eyes darted between Byakuya, the cherry blossom seed before returned to her own seed.

"…Do we have any dirt nearby?"

The seed suddenly burst of vines and light blue petals, earned a yelp from Ichigo.

So was the other seed, it burst in flurry of pink blossoms.

Alarmed, Byakuya snatched the vines bursting seed and threw the seeds outside the window. His heartbeat beating loudly in the ribcage, the adrenaline has not yet out from the system.

Exchanged looks, they apprehensively approached the window.

Much to their disbelief, the rapid grow even speeded up.

On the ground, the growth keep continuing and working a miracle.

Kuchiki Manor does grow many types of beautiful flowers. Except for this particular one, Byakuya would recognize it otherwise. The seed bloomed an unknown flower. Formed in five petals, the soft and bright blue color was a breathtaking sight in its own.

The blooms will take place wherever the cherry blossoms have yet claimed. The cherry blossom grew reaching the sky while the light blue flowers will cover every centimeter of the ground. Clouds of delightful pink harmoniously mixed with sea of soothing sky blue.

"Nemophila?" Ichigo stared unblinkingly at the breathtaking scenery.

"Pardon?"

Widened amber eyes now rest at him. Her hand pointed at the carpet of blue flower. "Nemophila." She repeated slower this time. "It is my favorite flower."

And cherry blossom is his favored one.

Then the gears finally clicked.

There was no mistake. The second stage of soul bonding has taken place. Unlike the soulmark from Seireitei, human soulmark divided into two stages. The first stages occurred in the encounter between two soulmates. In this stage, the soulmark symbolized by their birthday flower will activate upon the slightest touch. Bond will be formed but its development relied on the fated ones' progress.

Second stage takes place when the bond from the first stage completed. The pair of the fated will cough a seed of the favored flower. Bloomed soon later and entangled each other. Signaled the soul bound's completeness. Due its dependent on the bond, the second usually take longer and more difficult manifestation.

"…You don't seem surprise. Isn't Seireitei like, possessing a whole different soulmark system?"

The wry smile just came off naturally. "Please pardon me if it makes you uncomfortable. I merely wished to know what my other half is like. Learning the flower languages and stages of human's soulmark seems appropriate at that time. I would be a bad fated one if I understand nothing about you, am I?"

"Oh, no! It is on the contrary." Orange head shook, obviously surprised by the effort. "I must admit our first meeting is not going well. Now everything is solved and we are here, I do not hate it. It is…flattering."

His gray colored eyes softened. A single nemophila drifted near the window. Letting the flower landed on the palm, Byakuya then put it behind Ichigo's ear. The light blue is complementing the orange colored hair perfectly. In reverent, his sturdy fingers were cupping his soulmate's right cheek.

"I'm glad."

The heat gathered on the girl's cheeks. She seems finding the outside world more interesting. Thereafter, something outside the window suddenly stole her attention. A glint promised mischief entered her amber eyes. The slight curve on her lips was not reassuring either. Suddenly, her hand stretched out to catch a falling bloom of cherry blossom. Before Byakuya can ask what she was doing, Ichigo tucked the flower on his hair.

Gray eyes blinked once, twice as he was lightly touching the tucked flower.

Amber eyes were shining complacently, mirrored her smile.

"We are matching." She said, tapping the flower adorned her hair.

The statement finally hit home. A snort unfit of a Kuchiki then came off, grasped the idea. As expected from an extraordinary soulmate. At this thought, his lips curved upward. He supposed it does not matter.

No more words exchanged, the warm tranquil has spoken of their shared feeling.

Together, they watched the blooms of cherry blossom and nemophila.

Shoulder to shoulder.

Bracing for what the future holds for them.

* * *

So yeah. That happened. Outside expectation and unplanned, I swear. This just popped out one day in my mind after read a comment about what about people who was born in the same day. So this idea about second stage of soulmark then came. This idea won't let me in peace. Need to get it out of my head so I wrote it and here we are. Hahahaha…Whoops?

* * *

My (perhaps. might not get write them since it depends on the mood) next one shot.

No. 1: Within the Faith

Summary: In most of timeline, Kurosaki Ichigo always has Getsuga. In this timeline, he meets a different kind of old man inside the Shattered Shaft. One that covered in black cloak, wreathed blue flame of hell and held unshakable faith and has a little too much interest of head. The world never prepare for the arrival of Old Man of the Mountain. (Zanpakuto!KingHassan. FGOxBleach)

* * *

No. 2: Sincerely, Encore

Summary: When an attack led by E88 occurred, broken Taylor caught within it. In a sudden turning path, her memory as a certain Auto Memory Doll awakened. In the midst of ruined crossroads and sounds of gunfire, three incarnated souls come together, guided by the thread of fate. Together, they must find their purpose in this wretched world. (Violet!Taylor. Leon!Velocity. Gilbert!Secret. WormxViolet Evergarden)

* * *

No. 3: [D] iaphanous World

Summary: The First Shinobi War ended, with the newly constructed Hidden Villages as the result. This fragile peace was broken when the invaders beyond dark space ascended. Once again the shinobis were thrown into gruesome war. United under common threat, they will embrace victory for they have chakra and Jinchuriki. They are wrong. (Post-White Chlorination Syndrome! Elemental Continent. NarutoxNier: Gestalt)

* * *

No. 4: Welcome to the Cost!

Summary: After his power has been lost, Ichigo was more than a bit down. Isshin, in all his liberty, sent Ichigo to Indonesia, attend a local school and stay at a cost by a friend's recommendation. Isshin failed to tell him that most its residents were non-humans, aside from the girl who arrived almost at the same time. This is where he will spend one and half year of magical, sweet, and heartwarming adventures. (Bleach x Satu Atap, a modern fantasy Indonesian comic.)


End file.
